Deku's Accident
by TheVampiricMathilde
Summary: This will contain a genderbend for Deku(Izuku Midoriya), because I thought that such a popular story should have at least one genderbending fanfiction. I do not own the original story or the characters. Credit to sugarmagic.tumblr for the inspiration for this story. Permanently discontinued. Feel free to adopt this story!
1. Chapter 1

My Hero Academia Deku's Accident

 **This story will go from after the camp in an alternate version where Bakugou wasn't kidnapped.  
This will contain a genderbend for Deku(Izuku Midoriya), because I thought that such a popular story should have at least one genderbending fanfiction.**

 **I do not own the original story or the characters, It's my first time writing something BTW so I'm sorry if it's of bad quality.**

 **Chapter 1: Izuku's a girl?**

It was another seemingly normal schoolday for class 1.A at U.A. Academy, as Aizawa-sensei went through the Absent list.  
'Hey has anyone seen Midoriya?' asked Aizawa-sensei.  
No reaction. Everybody was starting to think it was strange that Midoriya wasn't there yet as a girl that was looking very depressed opened the door While saying:"Sorry I'm late!".  
"Who are you?"asked Aizawa-sensei after wich the girl answered:"Izuku Midoriya" shocking everyone in the classsroom because although they did thought she looked familliar they couldn't put a finger on who she was at first. It became silent.  
And after like one minute of silence everyone rushed towards Midoriya asking things like:"Are you really Midoriya?" and "What happened?". Izuku started to explain.

 **One hour back in time:**

Izuku was walking from home towards school all the while looking on his phone looking on the internet at forums about All Might not noticing he was walking in between a fight between two teenagers. The girl was angry at the boy because he had pranked her and didn't want to apologize.  
Izuku walked right in between the two not noticing anything just as the two teenagers fired their quirks at eachother. A bright flash appeared as they hit Izuku instead of the eachother.  
As the light dissapeared they found a girl sitting there where Izuku stood before completely paralized because of the shock of turning into a girl. The problem had been when the quirks of het two teenagers hit him at the same moment their quirks effects fused in a strange way turning Izuku into a girl. They were heavily apologizing as Izuku got out of his shock and went on to school looking partly emotionless partly depressed, walking just like a zombie. This all made him get 10 minutes too late at school.

 **Back in the present:**

Everyone gawked at the girl after hearing the story. All of them tried to put the girl at ease by saying she was still the same person even though she wasn't a boy anymore, and eventually she cheered up.  
After seeing Izuku a bit less depressed almost being able to smile again Mineta thought of something which he thought was wonderfull immediatly putting it to work. He asked Izuku:"May I touch your boobs?" but his plan backfired and all the girls except Izuku started beating him up and Ochako asking if she should let him float out of the atmosphere. After the girls almost killed Mineta and he was taken to the infirmary, Yaoyorozu went to Izuku to tell her that she would have to wear the female school uniform for the time being. So after a little bit of creating the girls schooluniform, a sportsbra and girls underwear, she and the other girls forced Izuku change into the girl clothes.  
And after like 10 minutes f changing She came back and astonished everyone at how cute and curvaceous she was.

After this class went on normally. And eventually thelessons in heroics they would have with All Might would start, but All Might hadn't heard of His favorite student's situation yet.  
And he would be so shocked when he would find out…..

 **This was the first chapter hope you like it. please give some suggestions on what you would like to see coming for the rest of the story as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya guys!**

 **I know it's been a while since I started this story and I also know some of you thought I was copying it. I must appologise about both things. But the copying of anothers story was done unconsciously. It just gave me an idea to write this story and I completely forgot to actually look if it wasn't completly like the source of inspiration. I'm sorry about that!**

 **Now let's continue the story!**

 **Btw: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia and I don't know who does but credits go to that person! Yeah!**

 **Chapter2: Midoriya m'Boy! Wait What?!**

 _ **A few hours later:**_

Lessons for the day had been a bit different but didn't actually change that much in the end. Well, for everyone except Midoriya Izuku that is. They were gonna have hero lessons with All Might now and Izuku was afraid how his mentor/idol would react to this change.

"Izuku Are you alright?" Mineta asked. "Y-y-yes, I think so. Thanks for asking." "Good, so may I grope your boobs now?" Mineta said before being beaten up by some mysterious criminals.

Sadly Mineta couldn't come for school for three weeks after saying this.

On with the storyfor now. "Izuku-kun are you sure you're alright? I mean isn't All Might your hero?(Bad pun intended.)" Uraraka Ochako asked. "Yes, I'm sure I'm fine please don't mind me!" "If you say so. By the way we have to go to hero class now, you coming?" "Yes! Wait for me please!".

Dressing up would never be so awkward for class 1-A again.

 _ **A few minutes later:**_

The class could now be seen standing with All Might for their next hero class. "Goodday my students! How are you all doing!" All Might said with his boisterous voice as usual.

"All Might-sensei, if I may say something." Iida de class rep began. "Yes, Young Iida-kun!" "This morning something terrible happened to our class. One of our classmates, Midoriya Izuku, has been turned into a girl!"

*Thunq*

All Might spontanously fainted.

 **And that was it for this story,**

 **I know it's a short story but I'm not gonna continue this story anymore.**

 **Feel free to adopt it.**

 **~Bye!**

 **P.S. I'm sorry about this!**


End file.
